


The Easter Race

by Notmarysue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Competition, Easter, Easter Eggs, Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 13, Running, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Grif and Simmons try to distract Caboose from his first proper Easter without Church. Since letting him look for chocolate on an unexplored planet isn't exactly safe Agent Washington decides to help them set up a creative alternative to an Easter egg hunt.





	The Easter Race

Washington had seen plenty of confusing sights. He'd seen the red team play house in a dirty base, he'd seen Caboose find and befriend a potentially deadly robot, he'd even a water park appear and disappear within the space of a week. Yet somehow, even after all this time, the sim troopers never failed to surprise him. They always managed pulled something out of the bag. For example, as he awoke for another morning on their retirement planet he found Grif and Simmons stuffing a bunch of 'meth mushrooms' behind a bolder and whispering.

"What are you doing?" Asked Washington.

"Ah. I mean urr good morning." Greeted Simmons.

"Good morning. You didn't answer my question." Said Wash.

"We're hiding mushrooms so that Caboose can find them tomorrow." Grif explained.

"Why?" It seemed like an awful idea to Wash. The hunt part might be stimulating the strange little blue but he couldn't help thinking Caboose had enough energy as it was. Adding drugs to the mix could prove leath; not necessarily for him.

"Well this is going to be Caboose's first Easter since Church...you know, so we wanted to set up a Easter egg hunt to keep him distracted." Simmons explained.

"But you wouldn't give us the supply order number and nobody will let us into the stores, so this is the best we can do." Grif continued.

"Wait that was for Caboose? I thought you were just being greedy." Said Wash.

"Yeah thanks Wash. Your faith in us never ceases to amaze me." Said Grif.

"Alright, I'll get you order some chocolate eggs. We can't do a hunt though." Wash told them.

"Why not?" Asked Simmons.

"Because it's not safe. You could fall into a whole or run into a dragon or something." Said Washington.

"Well we can't just hand the eggs to him. That would defeat the whole idea of a distraction." Said Grif.

"...Sports." Said Wash after a few seconds of thinking.

"Excuse me?" Asked Simmons.

"How dare you say that word?" Grif growled.

"We'll make it a race. Winner gets the chocolate stash. Still has the competition element of a hunt and it'll still be a distraction. It will just be a little less...deadly." Wash explained.

"...right." Said Grif.

"Stay here. I'll try to find our order code." Wash ran off to find the card with number written on it. No matter how hard he tried nobody could ever seem to remember it.

"Great. Running." Grif grumbled.

"It doesn't matter anyway. We're throwing the race." Simmons told him.

"What? No way, I want that chocolate." Said Grif.

"Grif, this is for Caboose." He reminded him.

"Urgh fine. I'll throw the race for Caboose's sake. I'm sure I would have lost anyway." He grumbled.

"That's the spirit."

~~~○~~~  
It didn't take long to coax Caboose out of the base. Promises of fun and surprises was all it took for him to jump up and come running.

"What is it? Is Church back?" Asked Caboose as he bounced behind Grif and Simmons towards the 'race track'.

"Urr...no Caboose." Replied Grif.

"We've got a competition for you. A race. We've got prizes and everything." Simmons explained.

"Oh boy, I love competitions. That's why I joined the army." Caboose told them.

"Right..." Said Grif.

They arrived at the track. Except they didn't really have time to construct a real track. Instead Washington stood in the middle of a field with a checker flag and about 100 metres away from him stood Tucker, waving a similar flag.

"Why are we out here again?" Tucker called from a distance.

"For a race. Stay where you are or you'll have to run to." Washington called back. "Now Caboose. Are you ready?"

"Ready." Caboose nodded.

"Just beat Simmons and Grif to Tucker and a whole basket of goodies." Wash explained.

"You got a whole basket?" Asked Grif.

"I don't skimp on easter, Grif." Washington assured him. "On your marks, get set, go."

Caboose went running like a lightening bolt. Even if they had been trying Grif and Simmons wouldn't have stood a chance. Grif knew he wasn't supposed to be trying to win and he certainly wasn't trying to act. He walked slowly across the field as Simmons and Caboose raced ahead.

"Oh no. Slow down." Grif grumbled as he meandered along.

Simmons however was trying a little harder to make Caboose's win seem more realistic. He jogged along just a few paces behind, panting for breathe. Unfortunately, having not put much effort into their track, nobody had checked for stones. Simmons tripped and flew towards, landing just a few steps short of the finish land.

"I won. I won." Caboose cheered as he skidded past Tucker.

"You sure did, Caboose. Carolina's got your basket." Said Tucker.

"Hey, Simmons. You know the term 'throw the race' doesn't literally mean throw yourself right?" Asked Grif.

"Oh shut up." Simmons groaned.

"Don't worry guys. I'll share." Said Caboose.

"Thanks, Caboose. We appreciate that." Said Grif.


End file.
